


Patch Me Up

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Boy Blaine, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time I get in a fight you patch me up but now I’m the one patching you up after you tripped on thin air</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patch Me Up

Blaine refuses to go to the hospital. Or a free clinic. Or anywhere that has medically trained professionals.

"You're gonna major in pre med in a two years," Blaine says as Kurt wipes up the blood on his face with a cloth. "So you better start learning how to do stitches." 

They met three months ago, after Kurt found Blaine bruised on an alley an his way back fro the library. He snuck him through the back of his house and cleaned him up, no words exchanged between them. 

This went on for a month.

And after Blaine's accidental drunken confession- "pretty sure I'm in love with you - they've been together ever since. Blaine still smokes and boxes and gets into fights, often, but Kurt has gotten used to it by now. It's great practice for when he plans to apply to Princeton and become a doctor one day. 

"This is the worst injury you've had yet, Blaine. And all I have to rely on is textbooks, so you should really see a doctor," he grabs he newly bought suture kit and pulls out a needle.

Blaine scoffs, "None of those doctors are as hot as you."

Silently, Kurt slips the cigarette out from between Blaine's lips and places a handful of gauze his mouth. "This is going to hurt. A lot." He pours antiseptic over the gash in Blaine's forehead and hopes that he bites down on the gauze enough to muffle his scream of pain. He doesn't.

~

"My my, how the tables have turned," Blaine smirks as Kurt sits on top of the sink in the boy's bathroom.

"Just shut up and help me," Kurt says and thrusts a handful of medical supplies into Blaine's hands.

Blaine lifts his hands in defense. "Hey babe, it's not my fault you tripped on thin air in glee practice and landed flat on your cute ass."

"I did not," Kurt protests as a blush rises on his cheeks. "Finn is just a really terrible dancer and got in my way."

Lifting his glasses off his face, Blaine runs a calloused finger over hid boyfriend's nose and Kurt let's out a hiss from the sudden touch. "It might broken," he concludes and starts assessing the bruises he sustained from the fall. "Hey, you copy that Berry girl who got a nose job in sophomore year!" 

"You did not just compare me to Rachel," Kurt says,  glaring.

Blaine simply leans in for a kiss, an act of apology, and steps back as if he's been burned when Kurt screams because Blaine's nose brushes against his.

"Shit, babe, I forgot, sorry," he tells him.

"It's alright," Kurt says, holding his nose to make sure it doesn't bleed again. "Now come here," he smiles, "and I'll teach you how to properly dress a wound."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are appreciated :)


End file.
